


Good boy

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Being Spiderman isn't easy. Luckily, Peter has Tony to help him relax a little.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written the Age Play Kink, but it was surprisingly fun! I just don't have much experience with this kink, so if anyone has some suggestions what I should change or generally do for future age play fanfictions, leave a comment~  
> Also leave a comment if you just liked this fanfiction, if wanted, I might write another part (but with a different kink)

Being Spiderman isn't easy. Obviously. Even with his great powers, it wasn't unusual for Peter to be thrown around by larger men. Bruises. Broken Bones. Sometimes he wanted to indulge and let the big brutes hurt him more, fuck his brains out.

Obviously he didn't. Only because he had Tony Stark fulfill all his deepest desires. It had started when Peter found Tony crying on the floor of his workshop. A weird sight. Appearently Pepper had left him and the young boy gladly helped the man work out some frustration.

Losing his virginity had been just perfect. Rough. Painful. With the sweetest aftercare.

Their relationship just got more out of hand over the last two months. But they both got exactly what they wanted. Tony someone to love and make happy and Peter someone who makes all his fantasies come true.

Their latest roleplay was actually something Tony suggested. He seemed worried about Peters mental health, considering all the stress. And so he came up with something that's supposed to ease the boys mind a little. It already started showing effects after a single weekend and Peter was more than happy to explore further.

It was difficult to hide his excitement when he sneaked through the open window of the shared bedroom. Silence dragged heavy around him. No soft snoring. Tony wasn't in bed. Just how he expected.

Peter pulled off his mask, taking a deep breath. Clear air cooled his scorching lungs. Summer was hell in the spiderman costume. Sweat dripped along the side of his face, contrastingly cold against heated skin. He pushed back his brown strands, heavy with faint wetness.

As soon as he closed the window, his spider senses tingled and he jumped around to spot the figure in the doorframe. Just barely a shadow in the darkness of the house. Immidiately Peter felt himself falling into the mindset he needed before Tony even turned on the light.

"You're late." The soft yellow glow embraced them, unbothered by Tonys harsh tone.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Peter cooed, scratching his flushed neck, "but criminals don't have a curfew."

As submissive as Peter sounded, the bitter hint of amusement didn't went unnoticed.

"Making jokes, are we?" Tony stepped forward. Long, slow steps. One after one dragging over the carpet until he finally stopped right in front of Peter. Just the unspoken, yet lingering threat in the mans words was enough to push a shudder down the boys spine.

"Take a shower and get dressed for bed. I will think of a suitable punishment," Tony continued, eyes never leaving Peters face. The big brown eyes starred back, like a deer in the headlight. Pretty, pink lips agape as if trying to say something. It took all of Tonys strength not to touch the flushed skin and ruffle through the messy hair.

Maybe later.

"Yes, daddy," Peter mumbled, a childish irritation swinging with the words. Tony brushed it off and just watched the boy stumble out the room. The exhaustion was already obvious in the lean bodys movements.

Peter was quick with the shower, too impatient and eager for whats to come. He shouldn't enjoy every punishment like this. The uncertainty of what todays punishment is, only making him more fidget.

He almost forgot to get dressed and was already about to open the door when he remembered that not even a towel was covering any skin. As usual, Tony had layed out something next to the sink. A long, blue shirt with Pokemon on it. Peter had to laugh. Appearently the man remembered their last conversation about video games.

There were also some color fitting panties. A tight fit, but that's exactly how Tony liked it.

Tony was already laying in bed in his shirt and underwear, quietly reading his book and not bothering to look up. The silent treatment. Peter could do that too. He turned off the light, a faint grin curling his lips when he heard Tonys groan. A moment later, the dim glow of the nightstand lamp hushed away the darkness. Not much, but enough that Peter found his way to his side of the bed.

"I thought about your punishment," Tony casually started, quick eyes still not looking up from the colorless pages. When no response came and only movement the matress sunk, he slowly let the book fall close and placed it back under the tilted lamphead.

"It's the first time, so I'll be nice." His gaze wandered to the body snuggling under the blanket next to him. Peter starred back, face half hidden behind the giant teddy bears head. He almost didn't want to continue, but stopped himself from reaching out and hug the boy.

"I cooked dinner, but now it's all cold. You didn't eat before bed and that means breakfast tomorrow is important."

"But that means I have to wake up early," was the immidiate complain. Even with the bears head blocking the sight, Tony could imagine the big pout behind.

"Yes." No way to sugarcoat this one.

"But tomorrow is saturday! That means no school!" Peter sat up, now the pout and angry glare on full display. Even that was the cutest thing on the boy. Tony chuckled and finally indulged in his urge. He leaned forward, gently pushing back a loose strand to tuck it behind the faintly red ear. Still the aftermath of Peters usual hot shower.

"Remember that next time you decide to come home late," Tony scowled back, but a familiar calmness softened his tone. One, that made Peter huff in defeat. He was just too weak to Tonys loving touches against his exposed skin and his gentle demeanor.

"Okay, daddy...but at least cuddle with me..." Peter mumbled through the pout, voice sweet and childishly high pitched. A smile smoothed the mans frown and he gently pushed the boy back down into the pillow. A mirrored smile curled his full lips.

The followed kiss pulled out a soft gasp from Peters throat, making him open his mouth. Tony took it as an invation and let his tongue slip in. Tenderness melted away as passion deepened their kiss. Tongues pushing and tangling, teeth nibbling at pink flesh and Tonys left hand dipping deeper, swiftly pushing under the long shirt.

Peter couldn't help the honeyed sounds escaping against the mans greedy mouth as rough fingers stroked along his inner thigh. Ghostly touches wandering his already trembling skin. Every pressured brush pumping the blood in Peters veins. His cock twitched to life against the soft, blue fabric.

"So cute. God, I'm so lucky," Tony whispered, his right hand stroking through the messy brown hair, gently massaging the scalp through it. He carefully watched every little twitch in Peters face, how the brown in his eyes was overshadowed by dilated pupils. The boys lips trembled with every moan, elicited by the mans teasing touches against the clothed erection.

"Such a good boy for daddy, aren't you?" he hushed, pulling at the panties until they revealed the hardened flesh.

"Y-yes! I'm always good for you, daddy," Peter breathed heavily, relishing in the feeling of long fingers lazily stroking him. Drops of precum leaked the tip, leaving a dark spot against the shirt. Only when Peter started thrusting his hips to get more of the sweet touch did Tony pull away.

"No! Don't stop," Peter whined and clawed at his teddy bear in mild frustration. Tony noticed, giving the boy scolding stare until the hands loosened against the fake, pink fur. Another moment passed. The man just watched Peter fidgeting until desperately rutting against the cushioned body of the bear.

"So needy. Maybe I should buy you a new toy tomorrow, to keep you busy," Tony laughed, dropping his hand back on the boys lower half, but only to make stop his heated movements.

"I just want to feel you, daddy. Please! You said I'm a good boy," Peter continued whining, but complied to Tonys silent nudges against his hips. With a complaining groan he rolled onto his side, back to the man and teddy bear tight in his arms.

"I did say that..." Tony mimicked Peters pose, sliding closer. Chest pressed to the boys back, he stopped, rolling his hips a few times to make sure Peter felt the thick cock hard and greedy against his ass.

"And you will feel me..."

"Yes, please, I'm so empty!" Peter squirmed against Tonys exploring hand. Every touch felt too good on his flushed skin. While the left hand stroked and massaged the quivering thighs, his right squeezed uncomfortable between them to free Tonys own erection.

"You want me to prepare you?" Tony quietly asked, leaving ghostly kisses against Peters neck.

"No. I'm ready for daddys cock," Peter moaned back, already feeling the big head poking between his butt cheeks. More soothing kisses were placed on every part of skin Tony could reach as his left hand lifted up Peters leg to make more room. His right struggled, but somehow managed to push aside the blue panties, exposing the pink hole.

"Here it comes," Tony groaned against Peters skin, sinking deep into the soft warmth with only one thrust. Peter clenched perfectly around him, his mouth open to let out a chocked scream. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure and pain equally flood his body, leaving him shiver and back arched.

"Shh, relax, you're doing so well," Tony hushed, pushing his arm under Peters body and slinging tightly around his waist to pull him even closer, also making his dick slip deeper with the position shift. 

A moment longer and Peter breathed through the pain, dull around his stretched hole. Another moment and Tony rolled his hips to test the water. Less resistance, instead the warm walls seemed to pull him deeper again as soon as he pulled partly out.

"Moore! Please, daddy! I need mooore," Peter moaned, fingers clawing desperately at his bear. The position made it almost impossible to move and he could only cry for Tony to finally move. Of course, Tony obeyed, awkwardly fucking into the depth at first. But soon he found a relatively good rhythm.

Peter moaned with every harsh thrust forward, wailing when the thick shaft brushed his prostate just right. The pain was still there, but overshadowed by electrifying pleasure shaking up his body. Here and there he slipped words, just coherent enough between the sweet sounds. His thoughts just a haze, spinning in his head and leaving him dizzy. Only the thick cock stretching his hole was important.

Scorching warmth build around his crotch, his cock twitching desperately with every new wave of pleasure. He was close, so close. Knowing he wasn't allowed to touch himself, he started rubbing the teddy bears plush, but somewhat firm body against him. The friction and another particular harsh thrust was enough to push him over the edge.

Peter quickly became aware of the sticky mess between his shirt and stomach, but the hard meat inside him was again enough to push every other thought aside. The sensitive walls clenched around Tonys cock, pulling a deep groan from the depths of his throat. But the new tightness only encouraged the man further and he succesfully speed up his thrusts, though making his movements rugged, uncontrolled.

Not that any of them cared. Peter was gone, blissed with overstimulation as the thick shaft kept assaulting his sensitive flesh. His eyes had rolled back, spit drooling out his wide open mouth. Tears and Sweat mixed, leaving wet trails on the flushed skin.

Tony kept mumbling how good Peter feels until he stilled, a long, deep moan silencing himself. Burried deep in the wet warmth, he spilled his seed. A few, lazy thrusts to milk every bit. He didn't pull out, just let Peters leg sink to wrap his left arm around the slim waist as well.

"Such a good boy. Maybe you don't have to wake up early tomorrow," Tony whispered, shifting to find a comfortable position with his softened dick still burried in the warm hole. A soft hum was Peters only response. He was just too tired for anything else, eyes already closed and body calming and relaxing in Tonys arms.

"Good night, baby," Tony added, knowing Peter was already too deep into dreamland to hear him. But it felt right to say as he caught a last look at the boys beautiful face before the lamp was turned off.


End file.
